The Secret Life Of An American Halfa
by Shardas
Summary: When Phantom is captured by Maddie, she brings him back to the Fenton Works lab, and holds him captive so she and her husband can test on him. But worst comes when Jazz says "I love him." Now everything is so confusing, and everyone's looking for an answer. But how far can Phantom and his sister stretch their lies until it's too late? R&R please!
1. Sleeping on the Job

**Hey people! I started browsing yawls stories and came across a lot of Danny Phantom fanfics and I can honestly say I loved them so much! They rocked! Now, I've only seen 2 real episodes of Danny Phantom, but I am going to write this and tell me whatcha think! **

"Whoosh!" Screamed the wind against his ears as he flew through Amity Park, the air cool and night clear of clouds. His snow white hair blew behind him, while his neon green eyes sparkled with their own aura. Though tired, after two years of the daily patrol, he had grown accustomed to the late nights and small amounts of sleep. He was surrounded by a ghostly green glow, the same color as his eyes. But this was normal, as he held a dark secret. A terrible mystery that had befuddled Amity Park's greatest supernatural experts beyond compare. Yes, he was different, but that was okay.

It had all started with an accident, the one that had changed his life forever. About 2 years earlier, he had made the fatal move, of stepping into his parents ghost portal. This portal had supposedly been broken, and curiosity killed the cat. Literally. Danny Fenton, a small 14 year old boy, had part-way died, changing into the brave hero known to Amity Park as Danny Phantom.

Only a few carefully chosen people even knew of his amazing secret. Sam and Tucker, his two best friends, knew since they had been there when he was changed. His sister Jazz, who figured out herself by watching and waiting. And Vlad, another halfa that uses his powers for evil. But young Danny decided against telling the two most important people in the world to him. His parents. He never wanted to keep it from them, not letting them into half of his life. But they were the deadliest thing to him now. Something that could kill his half living soul. Yes he was half ghost, and yes, his parents were ghost hunters.

It wasn't anybody's fault that Danny had been changed into what his own parents hated most. It was purely a mistake, but yet it did nothing more to the Fenton's then push them farther apart. Ghost hunting was all Danny's parents, Maddie and Jack, ever did. Soon, while the two kids grew older, they entire family started to drift away, the ghosts seeming to be the main reason for lack of sociableness. But it seemed like to big of a hurdle to try to tell their parents everything. Would they reject the poor halfa? Would they try to capture him? Test on him? Rip him painfully apart molecule by molecule? Would Jazz even be rejected for having contact with Phantom? These were all questions that Danny dealt with everyday, right when he opened his eyes.

Danny thought over all of these things while flying, quickly trying to maneuver around trees and play sets that he seemed to be on a crash test for. He automatically rose higher, now flying steadily above the treetops. He could see most of the city from up here. Off to the right, the warehouse district. To the left, the infamous school, Casper High. And right behind him, getting farther and farther away, was a tall building, the roof covered in machinery. Fenton Works, his home. But Danny shook his head as he tried to rid his mind of the images of his family. They only lead to those of a syringe, a examination table, Maddie and Jack trying to shove him into a machine to rip him painfully apart molecule by molecule.

Zooming off towards the docks, the farthest place away from his home in Amity Park, he landed swiftly on top of an abandoned warehouse, its brick walls long since lost their luster. Danny sighed, sitting near the edge of the building, his feet dangling into mid air. Without another thought, he looked to the sky, the stars twinkling and a full moon shining brightly down on him. He frowned when he got lost in his mind again. He had been plagued with a layer of guilt for not telling his parents the truth lately, watching them work so hard on their projects, weapons and inventions, only for Danny to come in and mess with a wire or two so they don't end up working. But that was for his own protection, he couldn't have them capturing him. He couldn't have them knowing. It was just too dangerous.

He mindlessly pulled out his favorite jacket, the cool night air finally seeking in. He never got cold in ghost form, but Sam wanted him to wear it, and in retrospect, it was pretty comfortable. Danny pulled on the black fabric, mindlessly tracing the white emblem, of the D with the P in it, with his hand. He pulled the hood over his head, and zipped up the hoodie. He lay back, facing the stars, blasting small ecto-rays into the air, where they fizzled out and looked like a bushel of flaming explosions, kind of like glowing green fireworks. The presentation was small, barely three feet in the air, so only he could see as the green light reflected across his face. Danny sighed, nuzzling back into his hoodie's softness. There he sat, looking at the stars, the ecto fireworks, and thinking about everything under the moon, and finally, falling into a long, blissful sleep.

So there Danny Phantom lay, tucked away inside his favorite hoodie, one hand behind his head to provide a makeshift pillow. His breathing, slow and even, was the only sound for miles except for the occasional flurry of wind that whistled in your ears. Everything was silent...except for one thing. A low whine that emitted from a weapon, charging up the blast to be. Phantom moved slightly, mumbling a few words under his breath, but he didn't open his eyes. It had been a long time since he had gotten a decent amount of sleep, only gaining half to one full hour per night. He was going to be asleep for the next few hours...maybe days.

But that sound still rang throughout the warehouse district, scaring stray cats and birds that had been creeping close by, but still, only the moon was there to witness Phantom and his most dangerous enemy come into a battlefield, though not much battle took place as Phantom slept on, oblivious to his surroundings. Suddenly, a flash of teal blue, another whine of a ectogun, and a quick shot, and Phantom was trapped in a glowing green net of ectoplasmic energy. His green eyes cracked open, only seeing a blur of green and the night sky before sliding closed again. He wouldn't wake for a while, though it wasn't to his advantage. His captor approached him, picking up a section of the net in its hand before dragging the poor ghost boy back to her vehicle.

Throwing her prize into the back of it, after carrying him back down through the warehouse, she got out her cell, jumped into the front seat, and called the first person on her contact list. "Jack?" She said as she drove through the deserted streets of Amity Park. Muffled tones were heard as she pressed the phone between her shoulder and ear so she could use both her hands to drive. "Yes, but that's not important Jack, there's something more important right now." She responded to the voice, turning onto her street. More muffled tones were heard before she spoke again. "I've captured Phantom."

**So, what did you think for chapter 1? I liked it I guess...well. I've only watched two episodes. It won't be the greatest. Please review below ↓↓↓↓↓**

**What did you think? Did you like my down arrows that I put over there? Yep. ( I don't know if they will show up or not )**

***Press the alt key**

***Press the number 2 on the right number pad ( NOT the one that's in straight line at the top of the keyboard )**

***Let go of the number 2 while still holding down the alt key**

***Press the number 5 and then let all the keys go**

***BE MINDBLOWN AND LIKE THIS STORY IF IT WORKED FOR YOU! **

**ITS PROOF ABOVE IT WORKS, SO IF IT DOESNT WORK FOR YOU THEN TRY AGAIN OR PM ME! **

**Anyway, like, review, follow, favorite and all that. **

**Love my readers! ( Any questions? PM me and I'll try my best to help you! )**

**Shardas**


	2. Hunting In The Night

**Hey my peeps! *peace sign* What did you think of chapter one? Well here's chapter 2! And I also am sorry that I haven't updated my other stories in a while...computer issues, time, vacation, writers block. The list goes on and on. So I'm really trying to cope with it all and get a few more chapters up on any story possible before school starts! So yea...have fun reading!**

Maddie, Danny's mom, was one of Amity Park's greatest ghost hunters. The entire basement under her house was made into a lab for her, and her husbands, research. She had created a ghost portal to the Ghost Zone. She had files, DNA samples, history records...everything about every ghost that had ever sat foot in Amity Park. That is, every ghost except one. The one that always seemed to behave differently, to disappear, to find a loophole. The one that all the citizens called Ghost Boy, Inviso-Bill, Ghost Kid, and the famous name of Phantom...Danny Phantom.

He had always seemed to escape someway, flying through objects, avoiding traps, turning invisible. She had never managed to capture him long enough to get a good look at the young ghost. She knew that his hair was white as snow, and his eyes a glowing neon green, but that was where the logic stopped. She had a empty file for Phantom, and that angered her into trying her very hardest to capture the allusive ghost.

Whenever she gained an anonymous tip for her favorite ectoplasmic enemy, she always jumped to the case. Her husband didn't share the same enthusiasm as his wife, but he too did get annoyed with the boys antics every once in a while. Both shared the same wish, to capture Amity Parks greatest mystery, public enemy number one. The boy in the black and white hazmat suit.

But now, Maddie was sitting on the living room couch, watching a late night TV show and drinking some chai tea while waiting for Jack to finish his work with the Fenton Net Ray. It was a separate project he was doing by himself, and he was staying up very late to work on it. She had gained headache from working so often, and had come upstairs to relax for a while before heading off to bed. BANG! "Dang it!" She heard from downstairs, as she chuckled softly. "Oh Jack..." She thought. Her family was most important to her, more than ghost hunting, and it seemed like they were all drifting apart. Jack spent more and more time downstairs, and though they talked, that's where he always seemed to be. Jazz spent most of her time up in her room, studying, reading, or sleeping. And Danny...oh her baby boy.

It seemed as if her only son was never even here. He came and went, only saying a simple hi or a small, but cautious, smile as he walked rapidly for the door. He never ate with them, he was never in his room when night came around, and he always was at his friends houses. Never here, always there. The last time they had talked was four days ago, saying a brief hello before he left for school. "Danny..." Maddie whispered, tears silently sliding down her cheeks. His grades were slipping, he always left class, ditching detention, skipping several classes a day, and don't even start with all the missing assignments...homework...it was pathetic how bad the grades actually were.

Maddie sighed as she tried not to cry. Her Danny had always done so well in school, up until about 2 years ago when they started going down. At first, it was grounding, cell phone taken away for a week, no internet, that sort of thing. When it came down to C's and D's, they tried tutoring with Jazz, but he always claimed he had stuff to do. Soon, they dropped below passing, to F's and below. It had gotten so bad, that it seemed as if Danny had just given up, as if he had better things to do then try in school. Maddie had noticed the bruises, the first aid kit under his bed, boxes of bandages in a cabinet in the bathroom, the scars Danny had... "Where are they coming from? What does he do to get hurt so badly? What is he hiding?" The young woman was at a loss.

Her thoughts were interrupted from her husbands yelling, a faint beeping heard also. "Hon! Come downstairs!" He shouted, while Maddie quickly wiped her tears away. "This can go on later. Not now." She stated as she tried to reassure herself. Standing up, she turned on her heel and wiped off the remainder of her tears before walking downstairs to meet her husband. He was standing over a small table, made of silver metal, and had a welding mask on, messing with a small contraption that was none other than the Fenton Net Ray. Jack looked up briefly from his work, running over to his wife and crushing her in a big hug.

"Mads! Guess what! I've finally finished the Fenton Net Ray!" He said, softly letting Maddie get back on her feet. She laughed at her husbands antics, before running to his small table where the device sat proudly, her previous sadness almost forgotten with the great news. "What does it do exactly?" Maddie asked, curious because her husband did this as a private and secluded project. This one time, they had split up, working on separate inventions. Maddie worked on the Ghost Gabber, fixing the kinks in it so it wouldn't focus on her son, though she failed miserably, not finding one thing wrong with it. And her husband worked on his new idea...The Fenton Net Ray.

"It shoots out a net from right here," He said motioning to the end of the device. "And captures the nearest ghost in a ectoplasmic net that they can't get out of, no matter if they turn intangible or invisible. They also can't freeze it, burn it, or destroy it cause it is made of ecto energy. What do you think? Maybe we could go out and test it tonight!" He said in all one big rush, but when Maddie heard the word "tonight" she frowned at her husband. "Jack, you know you can't test it tonight. You have to get some sleep, and it's already past midnight. Now, let's go sleep." She stated firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Jack frowned in defeat, leaving all his gloves, welding equipment, and goggles on the small table. Maddie followed him as he walked slowly up the stairs to their bedroom. They both crawled under the covers and turned out the lamp, but there was one problem...She couldn't sleep. Maddie lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, and thinking, thinking about that Fenton Net Ray. She knew ghosts were supposed to come out more at night, maybe not terrorizing, but still there. Ghost don't sleep, so maybe they just float around, anyways, she knew they were out there. "But I shouldn't leave when I told Jack to go to bed, and it's his weapon. Oh, but it's so tempting to just grab it and hunt. What to do? What to do?"

About two minutes later, Maddie Fenton could be found sneaking out of her bedroom, tip-toeing down the stairs to the basement, and seeing the Fenton Net Ray still sitting upon the small metal table. Before she could tell herself not to, she grabbed it and ran back upstairs. "I'll just make Jack a special breakfast with a side of fudge tomorrow morning for taking the test run on the new weapon." She thought as she grabbed the GAV keys and quietly opening the door. Stepping out into the cool night air, she closed the door behind her, walked to the 'rv' and stepped inside the drivers side. Keys in the ignition, engine coming to life, and soon, Maddie Fenton was down the street, Fenton Net Ray in her hand and the steering wheel in the other. "Okay Ghost. Where are you?" She thought out loud as she drove on, continuing her hunt.

Jack Fenton, just waking up to a ringing, looked to his right, and turned on the lamp. The bright light filled the room with a golden glow. He sleepily got up, noting the phone's ringing, his cell phone. He checked the caller ID, showing "Mads" on it. It was then, thanks to his tired state, that he noticed his wife not there. Pressing "Accept" to hear her voice. "Jack?" Maddie's voice echoed through the phone. "Maddie, where are you? Did you go ghost hunting without me? Was it a emergency? Did you take the Fenton Net Ray? Did it work well?" He asked, not the least bit fazed anymore. He was excited to know if his weapon worked. "Yes, but that's not important Jack, there's something more important right now." She said.

Jack walked to the window, looking out into the night, looking for any signs of activity. He could hear a car in the distance, watching the GAV come into view, a creepy neon green glow coming faintly from the back of it. "Well what could be more important than testing the new weapons and ghost hunting right now?" Jack asked, watching his wife pull into the driveway. He walked to the front door, hearing Maddie shut the drivers door with a thunk. He opened the door, cell phone still in hand, when he heard the three words he had always wanted to hear.

"I've captured Phantom."

**So...what did you think. You probably didn't notice, but I rewrote the first chapter. Jazz is now just oblivious, sitting and studying or something in her room. Whatevs. Hope you enjoyed! It took me a while to rewrite and write everything, so please vote on the poll on my profile. It has stuff to do with this story. **

**Disclaimer: I own the Fenton Net Ray, maybe the warehouse where he was captured. Idk. Anything that is mine is what I own...you know what I mean. **

**Again, thanks for reading! Review, because if I get 5 reviews for chapter two, then I will put up chapter three! **

**5 REVIEWS! It doesn't have to be long and sentences. Just a small little thing. Like the word "Good!" or something. Review! Please please please please please please please please please please please!**

**Thanks! Shardas~**


	3. Caught In The Act

**Hey everyone! I have gotten so many reviews for this story, and I am gonna finish it until the end, so no worries there. There are some announcements that I wanna make first before chapter 3, so please read below! **

**QuirkyQWERTY: Thank you for your beautiful review! It truly made my day, and I hope that the rest of the chapters are to your liking as well!**

**Mistheart150: Thank you for your review as well, I love hearing your thoughts for my stories, and I hope to improve them for the better! **

**Stewiacker: I hope to update quick as well, but school has started for me, and I don't know when the next update will be...probably on the weekends or Mondays. I'll try to work on the story a little every day. **

**Coeus: I don't know if you can review 5 times, but even if you can't, I appreciate the attempt. I ama trying to update more often since school is among us. :/ And I thank you for your compliments, they always help me to write more and keep at it!**

**~I think that's everyone...I'm not really sure, but also check my poll on my profile when I update new chapters, I might need a little help with part of the story, and that's where I see what my readers would want the story to become. Right now, I think I'm good...but just keep a eye out. Thanks~**

**And now after that extremely long intro, and I know some of you skipped this, ( my intros aren't usually long, sorry ) I know can start with chapter 3! YAYY! R&R please, and hopefully y****ou enjoy! **

Danny Phantom, A.K.A. Danny Fenton, sat tied up in the back of the GAV, sleeping the night away. Had it been five or six nights since he got a steady few hours of sleep? No one knew. He always had gotten back to Fenton Works at five or six in the morning, sometimes getting fifteen minutes of sleep a night before school came along and it was time to get up. Now, he had gone into a habit of not even returning home, staying on rooftops and balcony's, and "sleeping on the job" as you might put it. He tried to awake every time his ghost sense went off, and he had been successful...until now. No, his ghost sense didn't go off, there was no ghost, but there was a ghost hunter... And that was 100 times more dangerous. Right now, he was in a very very deadly situation if he didn't wake soon.

He lay in the back of the van, sitting up against the wall, a glowing, neon green rope tied around his middle, arms tied to his side. glowing handcuffs were around his ankles, cutting off his ghost powers, except for his transformation, so he couldn't escape. His head hung low, white hair swaying in his face, as the van came to a abrupt stop.

Meanwhile, Maddie Fenton opened up the back doors of her van, smirking to herself as she noted her enemy still knocked out cold. She reached for Phantom's leg, grabbing the black, stretchy material with ease. She half expected to go right through his body, but he was tangible, and she was pleased with her capture. She turned to see her husband bound out the front door, pink pj's on, and a huge smile on his face. "Mads!" He shouted with delight, running at full speed and helping hold onto a sleeping Phantom. "You did! Oh my gosh! You got him!" He shouted, jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas day. Then, hoisting the ghost boy up into his arms, Jack carried Phantom into the Fenton household, followed by Maddie, and they both made there way down into the lab.

~The Next Morning~

Phantom awoke feeling refreshed, still groggy, but refreshed. He hadn't gotten this much sleep in one night in a long long time, and was surprised that his alarm hadn't gone off yet for school. He made a move to roll over off the "bed" when he stopped, fighting against the restraints that held down his arms, legs, and middle. "What the?" He thought out loud when he noticed two figures standing a little ways away from him. Orange jumpsuit, black hair, geekily excited smile...dad. Phantoms eyes widened when he saw a Fenton invention gripped tightly in his dads hands. "Mr. Fenton?" He asked, trying to make his voice sound deeper than it really was, making him sound like kind of a idiot. He cleared his throat, and tried to push the fear inside of his mind back. "What...Why am I here?" He asked, mentally kicking himself for stuttering.

Jack Fenton only smiled wider, never taking his eyes off of the ghost child. "Maddie, he's awake!" He called behind him, to where the stairs leading to the upper floor was. Echoing steps could be heard as his wife strolled down the stairwell. She was wearing her blue jumpsuit, hood pulled up over her face, and her red goggles on. She walked right up to the ghost boy and sneered. "Hello Phantom." She said, sending a wave of fear through the young boy as he noticed the glint of a weapon she had hidden behind her back, and no hint of mercy in her purple eyes. He gulped nervously. "Hello Mrs. Fenton." He exclaimed, trying to smile, though he shrinked back under her gaze.

"Well Phantom, do you know why we have you here today?" Maddie questioned, while walking over to a stainless steel examination table on the far side of the room, its top covered with a variety of syringes, scaples, and jars of different liquids that all glowed bright blue, green, and red. Danny gulped again, finally realizing what his parents were planning on doing to him. This time...they planned to finish the battle they had both fought for so long. They were going to dissect him, tear him apart, _kill_ him.

"Um...Did you bring me here to ask me questions and then let me go?" He asked, hoping to get lucky and have these weapons be used on a different experiment. And be it luck or pure fear, he got part of his wish. "Hey Mads! That's a great idea! Let's question him, then we can dissect him!" Jack stated, smiling widely. His wife smiled back. "Okay honey, whatever you like!"

They were interrupted from a long bang upstairs followed by footsteps rushing down to the lab door. "Mom?! Dad?! Are you down there?" They heard the voice shout. It was Jazz. Danny smiled in relief when he heard her voice. "Yes, its morning! She just got up and checked on me to find me gone from my bedroom. She'll get me out of here!" Danny thought to himself, now happy he had a chance.

But as he didn't have time to think through his plan, he used his chance, and took it. "JAZZ! HELP!" He screamed, causing everyone to jump, Maddie to shoot him with a ectogun, and Jack to electrocute the table, therefor electrocuting Danny. He screamed in agony, the electricity coursing through him in waves. "MOM! DAD! NO!" HE heard Jazz yell, as the shocks died down. He slumped on the table, moaning as the pain subsided to a dull ache. He opened his eyes enough to see Jazz being held back by Jack, Maddie standing in front of her, arms crossed and a unreadable expression on her face. "Jazmine Jamie Fenton! How could you try to help Phantom! He is a ghost! He is a evil ectoplasmic being that deserves to be taken care of!" Maddie continued her yelling, Jazz just catching her brothers gaze as she thought of a plan.

An idea hit her head, not necessarily a great plan, but a plan. "But Mom! He's a living thing! He has feelings! Mom! I love him and he loves me!"

**Hey people! What's up! Okay, I know ya'll might be all "Um...they are brother and sister...they can't be dating or something." Well in the next chapter, I'll explain more, but really they do love each other, just as siblings, but Jazz was hoping that if the parents thought they were gonna kill Jazz's boyfriend, they would maybe let him go. I told ya'll it wasn't a great plan, but whatevs...**

**And her middle name is Jamie cause Danny's middle name is James so I its the feminine version of James...Jamie! **

**Hoped ya'll liked it! I had some writers block throughout this chapter, so sorry for long update! My bad! **


	4. Broken Love & Alliances

**Hey ya'll! Here's chapter 4 to The Secret Life Of An American Halfa! Yayy! Hopefully ya'll all like it! I had the cursed writers block for the last chapter, so hopefully it wore off! Anyway...**

**Here! We! Gooo!**

The room was totally silent except for the raspy breathing coming from Phantom, and you could literally cut the silence with a knife. Maddie's eye was twitching, and her expression was completely blank. Jack Fenton looked ready to pound the afterlife out of the young halfa. Danny met his sisters gaze, understanding her motive, to which she was relived. "Please..." He said, breaking the silence. Maddie whipped her head around, glaring at him with more than fury in her eyes. "How dare you ever get close to my daughter! How dare you?!" She shouted at him, to which he flinched again.

"Please Mrs. Fenton. We love each other. Please don't do this to her, to me, to us." He looked to the ground, while his mother thought over the subject. She really was beyond furious. Jack still hadn't said anything.

Jazz walked forward, barely taking a step, before her mother looked up at her. "Jazmine...did he force you to do this? Are you overshadowed? Are you being threatened? You can tell us right now." She said rapidly, searching for any sign that this wasn't true, that her only daughter loved a ghost, public enemy number one no less! As a mother, she was debating whether to let her daughter be happy, or to protect her from the dangerous creature strapped to her examination table.

Of course Jazz and Danny both knew that they were lying to their parents, trying to gain Danny his safety, but it was kind of weird to think that their parents thought they were _dating_.

"Mom...I'm fine. I just need you to let him go. Mom, I need him free." Jazz said, walking closer to Maddie. There was a moment of silence, before, in a quick flash, Maddie grabbed Jazz's wrist, pulled out a ectoweapon, and fired at Danny. "NO!" Jazz shouted, as the green energy hit him. He screamed louder than before, the shot hitting him on already wounded skin. Now ectoplasm mixed with dots of blood was starting to seep through the scars. His eyes closed, his face contorted with pain.

"Danny..." Jazz cried, whipping her hand away from her mother and covering her face. Jack took a step forward, pushing her towards the door. When she noticed the direction, she pushed against her dad. "Dad! No! I love him! I need him free! Please Dad! NO!" She cried more, struggling to get around him. She managed to squeeze past him, running before Jack whipped around and grabbed her shoulders, stopping her in her tracks. Her hair, thanks to laws of motion, flung forward at the sudden stop, covering part of her face and sticking to her wet cheeks.

Danny met his sisters gaze, his eyes crying out for her. A tear rolled down his cheek, as he closed his eyes, accepting this was probably the last time he would ever see her, at least for a while, if he survived the day. "Danny please! Don't do it! Escape! I can't lose you!" Jazz shouted, as she got dragged upstairs.

That left Maddie and Phantom downstairs, her watching while the young ghost boy cried. As a mother, her heart tugged at her chest, watching a child be hurt, but he was a ghost, they are evil, so therefore she couldn't feel sympathy for him. She pulled up a chair right beside his table, sitting down as he opened his eyes. "Go ahead, kill me. I couldn't live without Jazz. She is my everything. But I won't go against your wishes." Phantom whispered to her. Inside, he smiled a little. "Dang I'm good at acting." He thought to himself, seeing Maddie's expression go from determined to a little doubtful of her actions.

He closed his eyes again, waiting for the sudden slicing pain of a scaple or the burn of a ectogun, but nothing came. He opened one of his eyes to see his mother still staring at him. "What are you waiting for?" Phantom asked. She just shrugged, looking at the floor.

"Today, I won't dissect you. I just want answers Ghost Boy." She said, in which he gave a silent sigh of relief. "Now, back to science. Okay?" She said, grabbing a notebook and pen from a close-by table. He nodded, and she tried to smile. "Okay...now, what powers do you have?" She asked. He looked at her. "Um...flight, intangibility, invisibility, ice powers, ectoblasts, ecto shields, and...oh yea! I also have a ghostly wail." He said, as she wrote it down.

"Okay, how long have you been a ghost?" Maddie asked him, in which he looked up at the ceiling. "About 2 years." He replied, in which she noted the sad look upon his face. "Why does that make you sad, I mean I know you died, but you still remember your family and everything...right?" His mother asked him, in which he nodded. "Yea, I remember them, but they don't remember me. They don't know me anymore, they don't love me, they hate me, they don't even know I've gone." He whispered the last part, but she still heard him.

"You mean they don't know that you've died almost 2 years ago! How could any family member..." But she was cut off by Phantom. "Oh, my sister knows I've died, but my parents haven't noticed. I check in on them...often. They don't know I've put up this act, looking human enough to get by." He replied, in which she looked at him again. "What do you mean?" She asked, in which he sighed. It felt good to get all this off his chest, even if some of it is a little white lie, but there was only so much information he could give out. "Um...I dim my glow, put on some contacts, and put clothes over my jumpsuit. I just told them I dyed my hair white so I wouldn't have to wear a wig or something."

He laughed under his breath...another lie to hide him evermore from his mother. She looked at him funny, but let it slide. "So you still technically live in Amity Park, but your parents don't know your Danny Phantom? Only your sister, and you change your appearance around your home and parents?" She summed it all up, in which he nodded.

"Pretty much." He said, causing a silence to settle over the lab. Maddie broke it though, with a small sob breaking through her chest. Phantom looked at her in surprise.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, pure shock on his face. The woman turned to look at him. "Your life, it seems so incredible, so hard to maintain but so lively still. How do you stand through it all? Fighting all the ghosts, us, the other hunters, your parents, friends, school? How do you balance it all without breaking down?" She questioned him in which he smiled as he answered. "Jazz."

Another silence crossed over the room beside Maddie's occasional sob. She was happy her daughter helped him, even if he was a ghost, but this ghost seemed more human than others, but he still is evil...isn't he? The scientist was so confused, the facts not really adding up. "I still don't like you being with my daughter, and Jack may not like it, but maybe your not as evil as I thought, and maybe I might just let up on dissecting you for a while." She said.

It wasn't the exact answer Danny wanted to hear, but it was better than nothing. "Thank you, it really means a lot to me, I'm not evil like the other ghosts I fight. There are good ghosts out there, we just want to be left alone. I just want to be left with my family here in Amity, I fight the bad ghosts that invade and try to hurt my friends and family and these people." He finished, before looking at her. "Please Maddie, if you let me see Jazz one more time, I'll go through whatever you want to do with me without argument. I promise, just let me tell her goodbye." He begged.

Maddie sighed, looking in the direction of the stairs. "Okay Phantom, I'll agree to that."

**Hey ya'll! Hope you liked! Now remember that Jazz still thinks Danny's in danger and Jack, nor Jazz, knows about Maddie and Phantom's little alliance. What if Jack kills Danny before he can say goodbye? What happens if Jazz interferes first? What if Maddie breaks her alliance or what about Phantom? You never know where the story will turn. **

**Anyways, review please! **

**Thanks for reading, more chapters up soon!**

**Shardas~**


End file.
